This invention relates to an exercise shroud. More specifically to a shroud to conceal the perspiration stains of an exerciser on the exerciser's exercise garment. A portion of the shroud is made of a moisture-repellent material which keeps the perspiration from penetrating therethrough past the protective cover of the shroud. This invention satisfies a need expressed by indoor exercisers, primarily aerobic exercisers.
The dawn of health consciousness has brought a wave of physical-fitness related products to aid the health-conscious individual. Exercise devices, exercise clothing, and exercise accessories have saturated the market and have been a boon to all who are interested in exercise to maintain good health. Many exercisers have found aerobics to suit their circulatory, respiratory, muscular, and general health needs. A variety of exercise garments are used for aerobics ranging from home-created cut-off pants and jersey, to custom-made and fitted tights.
Heavy aerobic exercise, however, leads to heavy perspiration. When this occurs, the perspiration secreted by the body is absorbed by the exerciser's garment and as the garment becomes saturated, the perspiration shows through and is exposed to fellow exercisers and casual observers. These perspiration stains, particularly on the backside of the exercise garment, whether the perspiration is heavy or light, can be embarrassing to many exercisers and a need exists to conceal, or cover, the offending stain. Many exercisers have worn towels, or shirts with arms wrapped around the waist, to conceal the embarrassing stain so that they may continue to exercise without embarrassment. Using these items is cumbersome, unsightly, non-functional (since these items also absorb the perspiration and, when saturated, expose a stain therethrough nonetheless), and can interfere with the exercise routine. To date, no product has provided a suitable protective cover, aesthetic in appearance, which does not impede or interfere with the exercise routine until now.
Prior inventions providing protection to an exerciser have focused generally on outdoor activity. These inventions consist of the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,799 (Smithdeal '799) discloses a seat protection garment of single, substantially rectangular, layer of plastic or rubber material worn as an outer garment from the backside waist of a user to protect the user from outside moisture penetrating inward. It has defined waist and thigh sections wrapping around both sections when worn. It is particularly suited to a skier to protect the skier from outside moisture when the skier is seated on a ski-lift chair. A drawstring inside the waist and thigh section secures the garment to the skier's waist and thighs. When not used to protect against moisture, the thigh sections are untied and the garment is rolled up to the waist and secured thereto by a strap which is attached to the backside of the garment. The shielding portion of the garment cannot be removed from the drawstring without first untying the drawstring and sliding the drawstring out of the garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,829 (Kaplan '829) discloses a similar seat covering device for skiers. It consists of a single or multi-layered rectangular garment worn on the outside from the backside waistline of a skier. Its outer layer is of a moisture-repellant material to protect the skier from outside moisture penetrating inward. The inner layer(s) can be of absorbent material(s). A waistband is fixedly secured to the cover. The cover hangs loosely downward from the skier's backside when in use as a protective device and rolls up to the waistband, secured thereto by loops on the waistband when the skier is skiing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,869 (Boll '869) discloses a protective under garment having multiple layers, the outer layer of which is of a moisture-repellent material. The inner layer(s) can be of absorbent material(s). The garment has a backside, no front-side, elastic waist and thigh straps to directly and snugly cling to and cover the buttocks, whereby the outer layer of moisture-repellent material protects the user from outside moisture penetrating inward.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,543 (Lewis '543) discloses an athletic towel for joggers which is single layered, substantially rectangular, and preferably and entirely constructed of terry cloth. The towel has a waistband, integral to the towel, with end straps fixedly attached to the waistband. The waistband wraps around the jogger's waist thereby securing it to the jogger. The towel is used by the jogger to wipe perspiration from hands and face while jogging.
While these inventions are unique, they are primarily suited to their respective purposes. The athletic towel in particular is suited to wipe and absorb perspiration not to provide a protective barrier from it. None of these inventions, therefore, is suited to the needs of an indoor user, particularly with regard to aerobic exercises, and none provides the features necessary for such a user. The present invention satisfies that need.